Moonlight and Darkness
by Burnse
Summary: Oneshot. Remus fears the moonlight. Sirius helps him forget about it. SLASH.


"Hey, Moony?" Sirius called softly into the night. "Answer me buddy."

Remus ignored him and continued to stare at the pale moon rising amongst the dark branches of the perpetually frozen willow. This would be his last lucid moment for a while – the transformation was tomorrow night. Raising a slim, skeletal hand he held it against the moon, watching in minds-eye as the soft pink flesh warped into coarse dark fur.

A large calloused hand soared across the moon to wrap around his, warm and reassuring in the cold night air. A uniform-clad body curving around with the tree trunk to meet him. Remus raised his eyes to meet the smiling face of Sirius Black.

"Found you." He declared a little proudly before lowering his face to meet Remus' in a chaste kiss. His lips were warm and soft, pressing against the paler boy's closed mouth.

Sirius pulled away and scanned the foliage above. "We better get moving before this bad boy wakes up…" he decided. Pushing himself upright he lifted Remus to his feet and pulled the cheerless half-human out of range of the Whomping Willow.

Glancing back at his companion, Sirius shook his head and began to run towards the forbidden forest, laughing as Remus began to half-heartedly recite his 'Forbidden Means…' lecture. As they entered the restricted region though, the darkness swelled to fill Remus with joy. Free from the moonlight, he ran to overtake the dark-haired Marauder.

The two raced and tumbled through the overgrowth in semi-darkness, laughing and calling out to each other when one got further than an arms length away. Somewhere along the way Remus tripped over an exposed root and fell, landing with a solid thump in a soft patch of moss.

Sirius spun on the spot and ran back to his friend, chuckling with amusement at the results of man vs. nature. His amusement was cut short by an underlying bush that rammed itself into his shin and sent him sprawling over the vegetation nearby.

Remus placed a hand over his mouth to suppress the giggles and shuffled over towards the fallen Black. He hurriedly scuttled backwards when he saw the canine expression on his face though.

Sirius raised his body onto all fours, fixing Remus with a predatory look, and began to skulk towards him. Remus pushed himself back as far as he could go until his spine was pressed against the solid wood of the treacherous tree. Bark digging into his back, he watched with trepidation as the dark boy placed a hand either side of him.

Staring into those confident and gleaming eyes hovering inches from his own, he forgot how to breathe. His blood coursed around his veins at twice the normal speed in a desperate race to reach his face as Sirius trailed his fingers along his forehead, cheek and neck. The light touch drew a gasp from the smaller boy and he involuntarily closed his eyes as the hand continued to travel downwards across the infuriating fabric of his shirt.

Remus was distracted from the fingers journey by a warm, firm presence against his lips. Relaxing his own he opened his mouth to allow him entry. Sirius nibbled at his partner's lower lip and plunged his slick muscle into the hot cavern that awaited him. Timidly Remus' tongue brushed against his in a series of feather-light touches. Soon though he overcame the bashfulness that Sirius found adorable yet annoying and the pair wrestled for dominance and pleasure, armed with only a pair of lips, a set of teeth and a tongue.

Not one to be restricted to one action at a time, Sirius ran his hands over the torso that heaved and the back that arched to press against him, delighted with the soft murmurs of appreciation he could extract from the boy. His fingers ghosted across the exposed flesh of the stomach and Remus yelped. Drawing back from the teen wolf he smirked, eyeing his prey as he rested on his haunches. Remus was looking suitably ruffled and blushing furiously as he clumsily tucking the edges of his shirt back into the grey pants that were straining against an unexpected guest.

Sirius ran a hand through his own messy hair, pulling it away from his face and striking a pose that most girls usually squealed about. Remus glanced up and paused, his hands trembling. His lips parted and his eyes darkened as he stared.

Sirius had half his hair raked back by his right hand; the rest of the thick silky locks falling loosely across his face. The sleeve of his shirt had slid down, exposing the tanned, toned arm of a quidditch player. The shirt was pulled across to outline his slim physique, the collar stretched to expose the soft, vulnerable throat. The white shirt fabric reflected the scant moonlight, giving the dark-haired boy an ethereal glow.

Remus felt his canine instincts awaken at the sight of this masculine beauty. Without a second thought he launched himself at Sirius, their bodies colliding and falling to the ground. Remus attacked the small area of the throat that was exposed, nipping and biting the neck to the point that it began to draw blood. Sirius thrashed beneath him, gasping at the onslaught and swearing when the teeth broke the skin. The canine part of Remus sank beneath the surface again as he realized that he had hurt his friend. Nuzzling him he whispered apologies into the injured boys ear. Determined to fix things, he began to clear away the small spots of blood with sweeps of his tongue. Sirius moaned his appreciation and ran his hands through his tousled brown hair.

Encouraged, Remus slid his tongue lower down the body, loosening shirt buttons with one hand. Flicking the wet muscle across the skin, he discovered a small brown nub that elicited an approving swear from the Black. Mimicking his tongue's actions with his fingers, the pale youth set about drawing as many curses as conceivable from the dark-haired boys lips. He managed to extract an interesting selection before he decided to sit up and twist the erect nipples in unison.

Sirius yelled and thrust his hips upwards, sending the boy toppling backwards in a brief flash of pure pleasure. Remus hit the ground and fell into an awkward position, his hands and legs splayed in all directions. Stunned by the suddenness of it all, he barely had time to drag his limbs back to his sides before Sirius was on top of him, grinding him into the ground with a passionate and gratifying kiss. The two boys abandoned reality as their senses were flooded in a hot and heavy grinding, thrusting, and deliciously carnal pursuit. The vegetation around shook with their efforts and the earth beneath heated up as they approached their destination. With a harsh moan and screamed profanities the two collapsed, panting and sweating in the euphoria.

After a few moments rest the darker boy climbed off the still flushed youth and gently pulled him to his feet. Remus closed his eyes and leaned against his lover, whispering thanks in his ear.

Sirius grinned. "Anytime, Moony."

The pair slowly crawled out of the Forest to face the brilliant light of the celestial body above. Remus slid down the nearest tree trunk to sit at it's base, staring at the moon. Sirius knelt down beside him and pulled him into an embrace, shutting out the feared light. Remus smiled, enveloped in his own darkness, knowing that he was safe while surrounded by Black.


End file.
